A delinquent and a witch secret is out
by DeathhellDK
Summary: After Yamada and shiraishi confess to one another, the next day, they found out that the whole school knows their relationship and somehow a guy seem to pester shiraishi. Will Yamada be able to keep his anger down?


**Disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the following character from Yamada-kun and the seven witch. This story will take place after the anime. So, sit back relax and enjoy and I will see you all later at the end of the story**

Yamada and Shiraishi have just confessed their feeling for one and other from the roof and was heading back to the clubroom. As they open the door, they saw everyone was grinning at them. "Why are you guys grinning like an idiot?" Yamada ask as it was creeping him out. "Who knows? We saw something interesting on the rooftop." Miyamura look out the window to avoid the glare from Yamada as he speak.

"Urara, I am so happy for you!" Miyabi was hugging Shiraishi. "But Shiraishi, are you okay with such a pain in the ass guy?" Odarigi ask as she look at Yamada. "I AM NOT PAIN IN THE ASS!" Yamada shouted in anger at her. "Right, it should be a useless person." Ushiro said as he adjust his spectacle. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, you freaking bustard?" Yamada crack his fist in annoy.

"Well, Yamada-kun may be a bit hard to handle but he is a nice guy after all. Thou his grade is kind of bad." Shiraishi calmly slip her drink as she answer Odarigi. Everyone look at Yamada and smile. Seeing their smile, he get more annoy but at the same time feel a bit embarrass after hearing Shiraishi words.

 **The next day**

Yamada was walking down the hallway towards his class where he sense that everyone was mumbling something. Feeling irritated by it, he decided to ignore it and enter his class. As usual, everyone in his class fear him as he is famous for his delinquent reputation. He glance around the class and wondering why is everyone looking at him.

"I wonder what going on? Why is everyone looking at me? Hmm…Now that I do not have the witch power, I cannot use telepathy to hear what they are saying. Arrg, dame this is so irritating." Just as Yamada was trying to figure it out, one of his classmate who is call Hikari walk towards him. "Erm…Y-Yamada-kun, I heard that you are you are currently going out with the school famous top student Shiraishi. Is that true?"

Yamada not wanting to scare her too much ask in a compose manner "Where did you get the information from?" She explain that there is a rumour spreading everyway since morning. Roughly could guess who have started it, Yamada sigh and nodded. Seeing his reaction, the whole class went silence.

"Ho… Yamada-san, I would happy if you don't lie to everyone. How could a beauty Shiraishi could like a delinquent like you?" Turning to see who have made the comment, he saw a guy standing at the doorway. Wondering who he is, he ask Hikari who is standing beside him. She explain that he is the current handsome guy in the school, Ginji. Yamato, wonder what is he problem.

"What make you think I am lying?" Yamada ask as he stood up from his sit and walk in front of him trying not to let his anger let lose. "Hahaha, is this not obvious? Who will like a delinquent who is not even good in his academic and only know how to fight?" Just as the annoy Yamada was about to grab him, he heard a familiar voice calling him. "Yamada-kun?"

Both boys turn towards their right and saw Shiraishi standing there wondering what is going on. "What wrong Yamada-kun?" Shiraishi ask him. Just before he have a chance to answer, Ginji walk towards her and grab her shoulder and pull towards him. This cause Yamada to give off a killing aura. Everyone gulp in silence.

"Hey Shiraishi, want to come and have a chat over a drink?" Ginji brought her close to his body, however Shiraishi held up her hand to push his face away. "Could you let me go? You are hurting me and furthermore, I have no interest to have a chat with you." Feeling rejected, Ginji grab her hand and say "Hey girl, no one have rejected me before, if you are not going to accept me then I will make you suffer in agony. Do you want-" Before he can finish, he received a powerful punch against his face.

"Oi, you fucking playboy. You pretty have a big balls to threaten my girl in front of me and on top of that you are trying to flirt with her huh? How am I supposed to slimmer my anger? What do you think Shiraishi?" Yamada glace behind at her. She blush slightly and said "I do not care anymore."

"S-Shiraishi? Mind saving me? Erk!" Upon seeing Yamada standing in front of him, Ginji shriek in fear. Yamada crack his fist and said in an anger tone "Should I beat that pretty face of you or should I break your arm?" Knowing that he is serious about it, Ginji immediately run away quickly.

Yamada sigh and walk towards Shiraishi and ask "Shiraishi, are you okay?" She nodded. Yamada sigh in relieve. Feeling different kind of expression starting to form around them, they decided to head to the rooftop to get avoid question from many different kind of people.

When they reach the rooftop, Yamada said in an irritating tone "After school, I am going to find the culprit and bash him up." Knowing his characteristic well, Shiraishi walk towards him and plant a kiss on his lips. She started to speak in an embarrass tone "Yamada-kun, can't you drop this issue seeing on my sake? I don't want you to get into any trouble. If you get into more trouble, erm…I am afraid that we might not have time for any more date." Yamada hesitate for a while.

"Alright, if you are fine with it. But in return, you have to hang out with me later after school no matter what." Seeing Yamada embarrass face, Shiraishi giggle as she fined it cute. She nodded and kiss him on the cheek before returning to their classroom. "Yamada-kun, the class is starting soon! Let go." Shiraishi call out to him. Yamada look at the sky one more time and shouted "Coming!"

 **Hey guys, I hope you guys have enjoy this fanfiction more than I do. I know I rush through this fanfic and probably have a lot shit in it but hey I have stuff to do so forgive me kay? Anyway guys as always, remember to post down your thoughts of this fanfiction. All comments is welcome. So, I hope you guys will enjoy your days and until the next time I see you guys, Peace out!**


End file.
